tmfatefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Marcus Burroughs (Fate/Global War)
Profile History Mark is a direct descendant of Rev. George Burroughs, the only religious man to be executed in the Witch Trials at Salem. Although said ancestor was cleared of the witchcraft charges later on, as it turns out there actually was some magic in that old man. However, the Burroughs family strayed away from magic after Rev. Burroughs' hanging; and as such Mark is actually the first person in his family in ages to actually perform any acts of magic... although it was all an accident. As such, Mark is a fairly inexperienced magus, generally only teaching himself by taking very slow steps at a time. The thing that keeps him back, is the nagging fear that something really bad will happen if people find out! Personal history-wise, Mark is a loner and a loser, with a younger sister of 17, Sharon, and a single living parent, his mother.... who tends to just nag him constantly. Marcus is a rather snarky induvidual. At first glance he appears to lack manners or the ability to communicate with anyone in a friendly manner, often conflicting with people rather rapidly and burning bridges in an extreme manner. Stressful circumstances often bring out his inner vulnerabilities; exposing the likes of paranoia, and to his chagrin, cowardice. However, the same pressure can also bring out the buried good side and sacrificial tendencies... then again he probably isn't someone's friend so that probably won't happen. Relationship with Servant To put it kindly, Richenda and Mark share a fluctuating love-hate relationship that seems random on the outside, but closer looks reveal stress levels and other factors. Richenda-Mark: Richenda views mark as a slovenly individual who lacks the drive to accomplish anything important and instead focusing on making relationships with him as difficult as possible; but understands that Mark has many of the flaws that plague(d) her... and working those out is easier with two people. Mark-Richenda: Mark tends to view Richenda as an uptight being with an obsessive drive to always be in action or working on/accomplishing higher and higher goals of increasing difficulty; however he will admit that she brought quite a bit of order stability to his life which he'd like to keep, not to mention she's easy on the eyes too... just don't tell Richenda either size=0see Emiya Shirou and Arthuria Pendragon for more details/size Strategy While not exactly careless, Mark has a tendency to not think plans entirely through, placing trust in his split second decisions and flying by the seat of his pants to get through tough situations. His skills at lying also give him an extra oomph in this situation. He also doesn't like getting involved in situations that don't involve him unless he has an attachment to something/one involved, sees an advantage in doing so... or just wants to play the hero, but.... size=0people die when they are killed/size Abilities Magecraft * Mental Interference - Unbeknowst to Marcus, he possesses a rather rare form of Mental Interferance Magecraft. While normally the spells under this category involve around mental interaction between minds, Marcus' family line instead studied the gap between the mental and physical world, and painstakingly crafted a passive form of telepathy directly linked to their magical circuits until the death of Rev. * Telepathy - Marcus's Mental Interference manifests as a pair of invisible hands that he can focus his circuits into in order to preform tasks without the knowledge of other people, mainly annoying them. Physical Weapons Marcus is experienced in hand to hand combat, albeit not by much. His combat abilities are extremely poor, he mainly focus on improvised escape of conflicts or a quick route to success. * Grandfather's Handgun - Resembling a Colt M 1911, his handgun fires .45 rounds out of a 7-round magazine.He is by no means an expert at using it, but he can pull enough crap to possibly get away. Quotes Trivia Category:Fate/Global War